Miedo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ella era tan orgullosa, nunca diría que le tenía miedo a las historias de terror. Qué pasaría si por algún accidente termina en el bosque con Elsword detrás de ella. ¿Le dirá la verdad?


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Aquí les dejo un especial más de Halloween!**_

 _ **¡A disfrutarlo!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Aisha: Elemental Master**_

 _ **Elsword: Lord Knight**_

* * *

 **-¿Como pude creer en esas historias?**

Aisha caminaba por el oscuro bosque, a sus espaldas se encontraba un callado Elsword. Ella murmuraba una que otra palabra molesta mientras quitaba una que otra rama en su camino.

 **-Soy la mejor maga y aún así soy capaz de asustarme aún con tonterías como los fantasmas**

Cansada de caminar, se sentó en una gran roca mientras refunfuñaba más. A un lado de ella aún se mantenía Elsword callado.

 **-¿No te vas a burlar de mi y decirme que digo siendo una niña por asustarme y salir corriendo de nuestros amigos?**

 **-No**

Aisha suspiro y vio el bosque. Sus amigos habían contado una historia de terror; gracias a la fecha de Halloween todos los conocidos estaban reunidos y habían hecho una fiesta; no era que ella le tuviera miedo, sólo que tenía un poco con los pelos de punta. Pero su orgullo era más grande que no quería decirles nada, así que tuvo que soportar cada historia que contaban.

 _-Y la historia dice que cuando sales en la noche veras a un gran monstruo con ojos rojos detrás de ti, es mejor que corras o te atrapara_

Era claro que eran mentiras, ellos vivían en un mundo de magia, había muchos monstruos y todos los había derrotado pero claro, había historias así que siempre le daban miedo.

Terminaron con las historias y al momento de salir a su casa, Elsword salió junto con ella, algo ya empezaba a sospechar él. Hablaban animadamente hasta que escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, Aisha al voltear, vio unos ojos rojos.

Sin dudar, gritó y corrió junto con Elsword. Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaban más alejados de todo.

 **-¿Porque no dijiste que te daba miedo?**

Podía jurar que sonaba molesto. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que había guardado todo ese tiempo.

 **-No me dan mucho miedo pero cuando escucho o leo algo así no puedo controlarlo**

Sus mejillas se encendieron. Escucho como Elsword pisaba unas cuantas hojas caídas. Se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de Aisha. La tomo por el mentón y alzo su rostro.

 **-No me gusta que mientan, que importa si le tienes miedo a esas cosas, cada uno de nosotros siempre le tiene miedo a algo**

 **-Pero yo-**

 **-Los miedos nos hacen más fuertes Aisha, nadie te molestara por esto y si lo hacen tendrán que vérselas conmigo**

Sonrió cuando los ojos de Aisha brillaron. Cuando se levanto le mostro su mano a ella.

 **-Vamos, te prometí que te llevaría a casa**

Aisha de igual manera sonrió. Tomo la mano de Elsword y se levanto. Al ver a Elsword decidido y mirando a todos lados y con el apretón de manos que le había dado, sonrió. Tal vez le tenga miedo a cosas tan tontas y todos se burlen de ello pero nunca dudaría que su compañero estuviera a su lado apoyándola.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

 **-Nos vemos en la misión de mañana Aisha**

Gracias a Elsword no habían tardado en llegar a casa. Aunque Aisha no quería soltar de Elsword.

 **-Espera Elsword…**

Aisha, tomo con más fuerza la mano de Elsword.

 **-Quédate hoy, tengo miedo de que algo más aparezca y salga corriendo al bosque de nuevo…**

Fue bajando la voz poco a poco hasta casi susurrar. Pero que sin embargo las palabras fueron escuchadas con claridad por Elsword. Este sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Aisha.

 **-No tendría ningún problema**

Tal vez el miedo de Aisha se iría cuando Elsword este siempre a su lado.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en Facebook, estoy como "Anzuzu Dragneel" o el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Martes 1 de noviembre de 2016**_


End file.
